Cabinets are configured to store objects. Generally, the center of gravity of the cabinet is high, particularly when the stored objects are heavy and stored on high shelves. Thus, the cabinet may topple during movement, and there is a need to prevent damage to the stored objects and the cabinet by preventing the cabinet from swaying or falling over. There is also potential risk of the cabinet falling onto a person. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.